youtube_doll_showsfandomcom-20200214-history
Guardians of Magix
Winx Club Guardians of Magix is a doll show posted on the channel GreenDayTrekyWinxGirl (formerly known as Greendaylover64100). The show has gone through a couple of name-changes such as "Harmonix Dreams"(Season 1), "Secrets of Sirenix" (Season 2) and currently, "Darkness from Within" (Season 3). It is currently in it's third season. Plot After being fed up with her sisters' plans to steal the dragon flame for themselves, Icy leaves the group and joins the winx. Icy tells the winx about her sisters' evil plans and it's up to the winx and their new member to stop the duo before Bloom's dragon flame is theirs. History * Die Klein Maschen is a German project for school. * Episode 6 of Season 2 was blocked for copyright issues. * Episode 5 of Season 3 was originally taken down because of a fight with stormy EVIL QUEEN OF STORMS JEREMIAH JOHNSON. The episode is now back up online. * The creator announced that due to cyberbullying, she might set her series to private. * The creator changed Flow Girl's name to Fern. Cast Bloom - Ninja Turtle/ Winx Club Girl Elsa - Ninja Turtle/ Winx Club Girl Krissy - Ninja Turtle/ Winx Club Girl Crystalline Glacier - Ninja Turtle/ Winx Club Girl Stormy - Ninja Turtle/ Winx Club Girl Techna - Abigail Morgan Isabella Rose - Abigail Morgan Genessa Peacock - Abigail Morgan Miss Griselda Aisha - Lucy Morgan Snowflake - Lucy Morgan Musa - Greendaylover64100 Fern - Greendaylover64100 Billie Joe Armstrong - Greendaylover64100 Icy - Greendaylover64100 Darcy - Abigail fitzmaurice Frosty Backup Stella Larrissa Kallima Rosie Winterlynn Miss Faragonda Violet Daphne Flora - MonsterHighWinxClubLover, ⚡Rochelle&KiyomiHaunted4vr⚡ Stella - MonsterHighWinxClubLover, ⚡Rochelle&KiyomiHaunted4vr⚡ Backup Flora Landon Peacock - Ninja Turtle/ Winx Club Girl Darcy - Abigail Fitzmaurice Sky - Ninja Turtle/ Winx Club Girl Sophina Rosette Bryten Rosette Rayla Rainbow Zarina Rainbow Genie Crystal Lord Discord Cinematography Music - Rainbow SRL, BradwizardBackup, BrawlBRSTMs3, Nickelodeon, 4Kids, Hasbro Inc. Casting Director - Greendaylover64100 Costume Director - Greendaylover64100 Writer - Greendaylover64100, Snow Pea Cold, Rawan Nezar Editor - Greendaylover64100 Episode List Season 1 1. A Boring Day at Love & Pet 2. Icy Joins the Winx 3. Bloom's Dream 4. Pets And Fashion, Parts 1,2 5. A New Enemy 6. Light Rock Monastery Breakout 7. Bloom's Rehearsal, Parts 1,2 8. Bloom's Harmonix, Parts 1,2 9. Daphne's Strategy, Parts 1,2 10. Flora's Harmonix and Bloom's Sirenix, Parts 1,2 11. Diaspro's Spell Parts, 1,2 12. Ultimate Power Parts, 1,2 Season 2 1. A Very Merry Christmas Parts 1,2 2. Oceane, Fairy of The Ocean 3. Bloom's Migraines 4. The Winx Extermination Corp. 5. Trix Trapped 6. *This episode has been blocked for copyright issues. Sorry for the inconvenience * 7. Princess Super Hero Peacock 8. Power Shower 9. Nightmarix Power 10. Lost of Dragon Flame 11. Peacock Caught 12. Winx Rescue Operation 13. Betrayed? 14. The Singing Whales Lost? 15. Captured Winx 16. A Night of Surprises 17. Light Into Darkness 18. Almost Home 19. Midnight Fall at the Masquerade Ball 20. New Magic 21. Frozen Shadows 22. Battle of Bird's Eye Meadow 23. Final Battle Season 3 1. California Winx 2. New Friend, New Knowledge 3. Die Kleinen Maschen 3.5 Demonus Flutterus Christmas Magic Special 4. Garden of Veil 5. Techno Harmony 6. The Plan See Also Voice Actor's Channels Ninja Turtle/ Winx Club Girl Abigail and Lucy Morgan ⚡Rochelle&KiyomiHaunted4vr⚡ Candylover 75200 winx the magic Abigial Fitzmaurice stormy EVIL QUEEN OF STORMS JEREMIAH JOHNSON Social Media Facebook Google+ Category:Winx Club Category:Fairy Show Category:Missing Episodes Category:Guardians of Magix Category:Shows Category:2013 Shows Category:Time Bomb Titles